Pokémon: The Vepto Voyages
by Houndoom2291
Summary: First, there was Kanto. Then there were the Orange Islands. After that was Johto. Now Ash and his friends must face their toughest challenge yet: Vepto!
1. Prologue

POKéMON:  
THE VEPTO VOYAGES  
by Houndoom229  


  
  
First Ash, along with Misty and Brock conquered Kanto. Next, Brock left and Tracey joined, and they overcame the Orange Islands. Following that, Brock returned and Tracey stayed back with Professor Oak, and they won in Johto. Now, Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, and Brock from Pewter City are about to face the most difficult challenge of their lives: Vepto. Located east of Kanto, Vepto is the home of 100 newly discovered Pokémon, bringing the count to 351. Seven new Pokémon types have been revealed to mankind, this includes Light, Floating, and more. The Pokémon professor is Professor Willow. There are eight gyms to battle. Seven consist the newly discovered seven Pokémon types, while the other is for dark type Pokémon. This is all I can tell you, to find out the rest read Pokémon: The Vepto Voyages! 


	2. A Battle Worth Fighting For

POKéMON:  
The Vepto Voyages  
By Houndoom229  
  
  


I've only gotten one review from the Prologue, but I'm starting the first episode now anyways. But I'm going to expect more than that if you think I'm going to make another episode. PS: One thing I could really use help on in thinking up new Pokémon types. So far all I have is floating and light so far. Okay, on with the episode!  


  
  
A Battle Worth Fighting For  


  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty have just returned back from Blackthorn City in Johto to Pallet Town back in Kanto. Ash is 12, Misty is 13, and Brock is 14. Ash recently won his 16th badge against Clair, the Dragon gym leader. All of the Pokémon he recieved in Johto (except for Heracross, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile) he gave away to some beginning trainer in Blackthorn, along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle. His present team is as follows: Pikachu, Heracross, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Misdreavus. Misty's team consists of: Politoed, Golduck, Starmie, Seaking, Mantine, and Lanturn. Brock has: Steelix, Golem, Forretress, Ninetails, and Crobat. Don't forget Team Rocket! Jesse has: Arbok, Wobbuffet, Pinsir, and Quilfish. James has: Weezing, Victreebel (who still won't obey him), Ariados, and Hitmontop. There's also Meowth! The trio are presently at Professor Oak's Laboratory....  
  
  
  
"Hi Professor Oak!" the three said when Professor Oak greeted them.  
"Oh hello! Hi Pikachu and Togepi." he replied.  
"Pikachu!"  
"Toge priiii!"  
They walked into Professor Oak's living room where Tracey and Gary sat.  
"Ash, late as always I see."  
"GARY!!!" Ash exclaimed, obviously frustrated. "What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"I came back from Johto a few days ago with my sixteenth badge!" Gary answered.  
"NOOOO! Well, even if you did get here before me, I bet I can still beat you in a Pokémon battle!"  
"We'll just see about that Ash." Nobody objected it, this had happened two times before.  
They stepped outside, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, and Tracey followed them. Of course Team Rocket, from a distance, using their binoculars watched closely.  
  
"Ooh! The twerp is having another battle with that Gary person." James said.  
"And the rest of the twerps are there too." Jesse commented.  
"And we're gonna steal all of deir Pokémon and bring 'em ta the boss. Then I'll finally be top cat again!"  
"Are you nuts Meowth?!" Jesse shouted.  
"Yeah, we don't have a chance!"  
"But wit my new secret weapon we'll be able ta take every last one of their Pokémon!"  
  
"We'll use six Pokémon each!" Gary said.  
"Sounds fair to me. Let's begin!"  
"Go Nidoking!"  
"Totodile, I choose you!"  
"A Totodile, eh? And it's not even evolved. Nidoking, use your tackle attack!"  
"Nido!"  
"Totodile dodge out of the way and counter it with your water gun!"  
Nidoking charged towards Totodile, but didn't have a chance to hit it because Totodile swiftly leaped into the air and sprayed it with a water gun.  
"King!" the Nidoking shouted in pain.  
"Ha! I defeated your Nidoking!"  
"Oh, that's what you think, Ash."  
"Nidoking!" it shouted.  
"Nidoking, use your rage attack!"  
"This looks bad for Totodile." Brock said.  
"Yeah," Misty replied. "We've seen how rage works before. I remember way back when Charmander defeated that Primape with a rage."  
Nidoking rammed into Totodile, knocking it down.  
"Totodile, no!" Ash shouted. Then he tightened his fist with that look on his face, meaning that he's hoping really hard that Totodile hasn't fainted.  
About five seconds later Totodile came round and got into fighter's stance as if nothing at all had just happened.  
"Your Totodile is strong, but not strong enough! Nidoking, use horn drill!"  
"Huh?" Ash said confused. He looked at Dexter, his Pokédex.  
"Horn drill, Nidoking's prime attack. Instantly KO's the defending Pokémon using the powerful horn at the top of its head."  
"Oh no, what do I do?!" Totodile stood there, waiting on Ash for what to do while the giant Nidoking sprinted towards it with its horn out.  
"I've got it! Totodile! When Nidoking comes towards you, try to grab hold of its horn and use your seismic toss!"  
"Dile!" right as Nidoking came towards Totodile, Totodile grabbed hold of its horn and spun it around at an extremely fast pace [the picture of the world comes into view], until suddenly, it threw it straight into the air.  
"Wow! I've really got to sketch Nidoking in the air like that before it comes down!" Tracey said. He started sketching it and the Nidoking came to the ground really fast until it hit the ground with a loud THUD! It had those spirals in its eyes, meaning that it was out cold.  
"No! Nidoking, return. You may have won over Nidoking, but get playtimes over! Ampharos, I choose you!"  
Out of the Pokéball came Ampharos.  
"An, Ampharos?" Ash wondered.  
"Ampharos. Its tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people."  
"Ash, be careful!" Misty warned Ash. "Electric type attacks are good against water type Pokémon!"  
"I know that! Totodile, headbutt it!"  
"Ampharos, light screen!"  
"Totodile headbutted right into the translucent screen surrounding Ampharos."  
"Toto!"  
"Okay Ampharos, finish it off with your thunder punch!"  
Ampharos brought back its fist while sparks of electricity surrounded it, and it gave a powerful blow to Totodile, completly knocking it out.  
"I've really got to sketch this too. That thunder punch is amazing!"  
"I agree Tracey." said Professor Oak. "How about you sketch the finishing move from each Pokémon?"  
"That sounds like a good idea Professor Oak."  
"Totodile!" Ash picked up his fainted Pokémon and instead of returning it, just placed him down softly on his side, right next to Pikachu.  
"Alright, I choose you, Chikorita!"  
"That was wise." Brock said. "Chikorita's a grass type and it has a resistance to electricity."  
"I agree." agreed Professor Oak.  
"Ampharos, start off with a Hyper Beam!"  
It did that, but Chikorita managed to dodge out of the way amazingly.  
"Chikorita, while it's still recharging, use razor leaf!"  
"Chiko!" it shot a bunch of incredibly sharp and pointy leaves right for Ampharos.  
"Ampharos, give it a tackle attack!"  
"Ampharos!" it replied, the slammed itself against Chikorita.  
"Chikorita, build up a solar beam!"  
"Ampharos, give it a thundershock!" It hit Chikorita, but didn't affect it at all. And before it had a chance for a second attack, Chikorita blasted a gigantic beam of light straight for Ampharos, which of course knocked it out.  
"Ampharos, return! Go Alakazam!"  
Suddenly blue lines appeared at the to of Pikachu's face and it got really scared. You probobly know that this is from its past experience with the Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam family from fighting Sabrina.  
"Chikorita, use vine whip!"  
"Chiko!" it shot vines from the side of its body.  
"Alakazam, confusion attack!"  
"Kazam!" It closed its eyes and suddenly, Chikorita's vines shot back at itself.  
"Grrrr. Chikorita, razor leaf."  
The same thing happened.  
"Chikorita, body slam it!" Chikorita lunged into the air, but was quickly stopped by Alakazam's disable attack. It lowerd Chikorita down slowly to the ground.  
"Alakazam, finish it off with your Psybeam!"  
Alakazam shot out a beam, about the size of Chikorita's solar beam, and with many different colors contained in it, it hit Chikorita and knocked it out.  
"Chikorita!" Ash picked up Chikorita and placed it next to the fully recovered Totodile.  
"So you think that just because your Alakazam is psychic that you're gonna win, right? Well think again! Misdreavus, I choose you!"  
"Misdreavus, use lick!"  
I licked Alakazam, temporarily paralyzing it.  
"Misdreavus, while you have the chance! Give it a taste of its own medicine. Psybeam!"  
"Misdreavus shot a beam of color at Alakazam, shaking it up a bit.  
"Alakazam, use Psychic!  
Alakazam closed its eyes, and Misdreavus was painfully attacked.  
"Misdreavus, painsplit!" Misdreavus, using the little strength that it had left suddenly got healthier, and Alakazam seemed to get hurt too.  
"Alakazam, counter it with a psywave!" Waves emerged from Alakazam, and hit Misdreavus, but Misdreavus hung in there.  
"Misdreavus, you can do it! Give it a shadow ball!"  
Misdreavus sort of formed a dark sphere in front of it, and it speedily went towards Alakazam, smacking it down to the ground.  
  
  
  
  


Who's that Pokémon?  
  
**L B C I E E**  
  
It's Celebi!  


  
  
  
  
"Alakazam, return! Go Sneasel!"  
"What's that?"  
"Sneasel, the sharp claw Pokémon. An agile and nocturnal Pokémon. It is rumored that their claws are made of very hard, dry ice."  
"Sneasel, give it a slash!"  
"Sneas!" It slashed right through Misdreavus.  
"Ha! Misdreavus, use confuse ray!"  
Misdreavus tried, but it failed. Seizing the opportunity Gary told Sneasel, "Beat Up!"  
Sneasel ran to Misdreavus and furiously punched it many times until, it fainted.  
Ash pick up Misdreavus (don't ask how) and brought it next to the recovered Chikorita.  
"Alright you've got an ice type, so I choose Cyndaquil!" Once it came out of the Pokéball Ash said, "Cyndaquil, use your flamewheel!"  
"Quil!" It shot a spinning wheel of flames (hence the name: flamewheel) and it drilled into Sneasel (metaphorically of course).  
"Sneasel, give it a slash!"  
"Cyndaquil, slash it!"  
The two sprinted up towards each other, leaped in the air, and slashed the opposing Pokémon, then each fell to the ground.  
"Cynda..."  
"Sneas..."  
"Sneasel, return."  
Ash though, instead ran to Cyndaquil and brought it back to the rest of the crew.  
"Alright, go Heracross!"  
"Heracross!" it shouted.  
"Dodrio I choose you!"  
"Dodrio!" it shouted  
"Heracross, use megahorn!"  
Heracross's horn glowed brightly, then suddenly, it charged towards Dodrio and launched it into the air.  
"Dodrio, give it a drill peck!"  
Dodrio landed and all of its beaks began to rotate quickly until they each went into Heracross, who looked like it was about to faint.  
"Heracross, use reversal!" Heracross used reversal on Dodrio, who fainted, but right after that, Heracross did too.  
"Return Dodrio."  
Ash picked up Heracross and brought him back to the rest of the Pokémon.  
  
"This is it." said Brock. "And I think we all know who each of them is gonna use."  
"This is gonna be one spectacular battle." Professor Oak commented.  
"It's almost scary!" Misty added.  
"This oughta get me some good sketches.  
  
At the same time, far away.  
"Wow James, those two twerps are down to there last Pokémon."  
"Yes Jessie. Even though I hate both of those brats, this is going to be fun to watch. Don't you agree Meowth? Um Meowth?"  
  
"Pikachu, it's time."  
"Pikachu." it agreed.  
"Go Eevee!"  
"Eevee!" it shouted.  
"Pikachu use agility!"  
"Eevee, quick attack!"  
Each Pokémon extraordinarily sprinted quickly to the other and each rammed into each other.  
"Eevee, go for the bite!"  
Eevee bit Pikachu.  
"Pika!"  
"Pikachu, use your thunder bolt attack!"  
Sparks flew around Pikachu, then went straight for Eevee and made a perfect connection.  
"Eevee, sand attack!"  
"Pikachu, flash!"  
Pikachu brought a flash directly to Eevee, while Eevee kicked sand toward's Pikachu's eyes. Both couldn't see very well.  
"Pikachu, thundershock!"  
"Eevee, skull bash!"  
Pikachu shot a shock of electricity no where near Eevee, but it almost hit Ash, just as Eevee almost bashed right into Gary. Both could see well again.  
"Eevee, I'm counting on you, give it your best body slam!"  
"Pikachu, I know you can defeat it, just use your best Thunder!"  
Eevee jumped and smacked Pikachu, and at the same time, Pikachu electrified Eevee. When the smoke cleared Eevee was lying in the dust, and Pikachu was standing tall (on his tail) and hadn't fainted from Eevee's take down attack.  
"Yay!!!!!!" Ash cheered. "Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Misdreavus, Totodile, Heracross, Chikorita! We did it!" Suddenly, he started to cry a little bit. He leaned his head down and six tears of joy hit each Pokémon, and three of them, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile started to glow.  
"Huh?" Ash, Misty, and Brock wondered.  
"They're evolving!" Tracey stated, getting ready for a sketch.  
"Bayleef!!"  
"Quilava!!"  
"Croconaw!!"  
"I'm so happy!" Ash shouted, and he leaned over and hugged his six Pokémon.  
"Who cares? So I lost to you. I'm gonna go catch up on some training!" and with that Gary ran off.  
"Here guys, return to your Pokéballs and have a good, long rest, you deserve it."  


  
Suddenly...  
  


[Team Rocket music starts playing in background]  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"You've beaten your rival, and that's very nice."  
"But now that it's over, we're here for the heist."  
"We have lost before, but today we will win."  
"Because we have the ultimate robot made of pure tin."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meeeeeowth, that's right!"  
"Oh, thank goodness it's only team rocket." Ash said.  
"_Only_ Team Rocket?!" Jesse shouted.  
"You better take that back, or we'll take your Pokémon!"  
"No."  
"Den get ready fer da fight of ya lives! This time we've got a new robot!"  
James, Jesse and Meowth climbed up what appeared to be a giant Lickitung robot.  
Suddenly, its tongue, which was about ten feet wide, came down and almost slurped up Ash.  
"This is the perfect way to steal all of your Pokémon!"  
The tongue shot down and slurped up Pikachu before he could even say, "Pika!" next thing you know, he's in that glass cage thing with the light bulb on top.  
"Guys, I've got a plan!" Ash told the others. "Okay listen, everybody send out all of your Pokémon and have them spread out so the tongue can't get them."  
"Wow, mister Pokémon master used his brain for once!"  
"Wait Misty, Ash may have found a very good idea." Professor Oak said. "Send out your Pokémon quickly.  
"Alright, here goes nothing!"  
"Go Misdreavus!"  
"Go Croconaw!"  
"Go Quilava!"  
"Go Bayleef!"  
"Go Heracross!"  
"Pokémon, come out of your Pokéballs!"  
"Go Starmie!"  
"Go Mantine!"  
"Go Politoed!"  
"Go Golduck!"  
"Go Seaking!"  
"Go Lanturn!"  
"Team Rocket, you better get ready!"  
"Go Golem!"  
"Go Forretress!"  
"Go Ninetails!"  
"Go Steelix!"  
"Go Crobat!"  
"On my marks, get set, go!"  
"Go Venomoth!"  
"Go Scyther!"  
"Go Azumarril!"  
"Go Smeargle!"  
  
Team Rocket got really freaked out! They frantically tried to catch each Pokémon, but there were so many, and they were all so quick! Suddenly Togepi rocked its hands back and forth, back and forth, until Team Rocket's Lickibot exploded and the trio said, "We're blasting off again!" [Bing! Star shines]. And Pikachu falls from mid-air into Ash's hands.  


  
A while later  
  


"Ash, I'm very glad you came, because I have another favor to ask of you and your friends."  
"Sure Professor."  
"Well, I have this friend in Crimson Capital, which is located in Vepto. He says that he has discovered a Pokémon and he wants me to see it, but I can't leave the lab. There are eight gyms there, and 100 newly discovered Pokémon. Also, you're lucky that you have sixteen badges already, because also at Crimson Capital is where the Superior Six are and you need 24 badges to get in. Crimson Capital is easy to get to from here. It's on the east side of Kanto. And besides the point that I can't leave the lab, you also need 24 badges even to get into Crimson Capital. So, could you do it for me?"  
"Sure Professor Oak! Hey Tracey, why don't you come with us?"  
"Alright!"  
"Oh yes Ash, there's an underground passage way to get from Pallet Town to Sienna City, which is where the lab of a professor colleague of mine named Professor Willow. He's a better person to go to than me about information about Vepto. Let's go to the passageway!  
They walked to a locked room in Professor Oak's Laboratory, and Professor Oak unlocked it.  
"Bye! And good luck Ash!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Flint, and Tracey Sketchit travel towards their biggest adventure yet, in...........  
  


  
VEPTO!  


  
  
And if you want to see more about Vepto, then review! (Don't worry, this isn't my first story ever in fanfiction before so I won't ask for sympathy, and even if it was, I still wouldn't!) Remember, REVIEW!


End file.
